


Bro Hug

by BookofOdym



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oliver is closest to being Arrow Ollie because of reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: After a bad encounter with a villain, Hal goes to Star City for comfort.





	Bro Hug

**Author's Note:**

> I do have a complicated backstory for Hal where he used to date Black Hand as a teenager before things went really badly, but this wasn't really the fic to explore that.  
> Sonar is the villain with the genuine crush on Hal, because of course.  
> Black Hand wants him for certain... probably actually DC canon reasons, and Hal almost gets murdered before the start of this drabble.

“I’m cold…” The brunet whined, he was sitting on the edge of Oliver’s balcony, he’d definitely floated down while Oliver hadn’t been paying attention, and the archer rolled his eyes not even turning to face him. Hal was probably getting an eyeful of his well-muscled back but didn’t try to flirt, which was usually a sign that something was wrong.

“You’ve been in deep space,” Oliver retorted, as he buttoned up his shirt and pulled a sweater over his head, “you can withstand Northern California.” But he did head outside so that he could hold a deeper conversation with the man. “Why are you here? You know that I don’t need your help professionally.”

The other man avoided his gaze at first, one of his hands straying down to his side. Oliver’s eyes followed it, then narrowed.

“Black Hand escaped from prison earlier tonight,” Hal finally replied, and Oliver waited for the inevitable: ‘and I lost him. We think he’s in Star City now.’ But it didn’t come.

“And?” Oliver asked, trying to hurry him along.

“Well I had to have nineteen stitches, but it’s all good,” Hal smirked at him, before moving to worm under Oliver’s sweater, “my main problem right now is that I’m cold.”

Oliver sighed at the lump. “If you caught him, why are you here?” He didn’t make a real effort to remove the man, mostly because he sensed that there was a lot of information that the younger man wasn’t telling him. If he was honest, he didn’t know that much about Hal’s villains. There was the Eastern European man who had a crush on the Lantern and who had crashed two of their dates, but he had no experience with any of the others.

He still wrapped his arms around Hal, because whatever had happened had clearly spooked the man, and Hal wasn’t supposed to get scared.

Hal grumbled against his chest, tightening his arms around the archer. “Is it so bad to want a bro hug?”

“It’s not exactly a bro hug after you give someone a blowjob, Hal.”

“Have you never heard of a brojob?”

Oliver sighed deeply. “We’ve been on three dates, Hal.”

“Ugh, it’s just been a long night, I can hug, or I can talk about my feelings. I do not have the energy for both.”

The blond opened his mouth, and then shut it, if Hal didn’t want to talk about his night, then it wouldn’t do to push it.

“Come on,” he said, patting the lump in his sweater in a way that he assumed was comforting. “Let’s get you to bed.”

“I thought you’d never ask!”

Oliver didn’t even think about indulging him. “Didn’t you say that you had nineteen stitches.”


End file.
